1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses and, particularly, to a signal testing apparatus for a host computer interface (HCI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a host computer interface (HCI), such as a digital visual interface (DVI), a video graphics array (VGA) interface, an universal serial bus (USB) interface, or a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and so on, needs a signal integrity test in order to assure that a peripheral equipment connected thereto can work normally. An ordinary signal testing method for the HCI includes exporting signals from the HCI to a signal testing apparatus, and then using a testing probe, such as an oscillograph probe, to test the signals.
However, the signals output from the HCI generally need to be modified, for example, signals output from the VGA interface need to be modified in order to modify resolution of a display. The display should be connected to the VGA interface during modification of the resolution of the display. Therefore, the signal testing apparatus and the display are repeatedly plugged in and unplugged out of the VGA interface. Repeated plugging and unplugging are time-consuming and will shorten the service life of the HCI and the probe, and also easily result in poor contact between the HCI and the probe, thereby making the signal integrity test of the signals output from the HCI inaccurate.